


The New Era

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: The Once and Future Alien [5]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also Tiny Criminal Minds Cross, Angst, BAMF Diana (Wonder Woman), But Just So Much World Building From the DC World, Cat Grant is Going to Strangle a President, Everyone Involved With Time Travel Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Legal Accountability, Legalities of Justified Government Violence, Lena Deals With The Memories of Another Person Thing, Lucy Lane saves the day, M/M, Mostly Successfully, Multi, So much angst, Superhero Politics, Superman Is Kind Of An Ass, The Dragons Are Still Here, World Governments are Not Prepared for This Shit Show, bruce needs a drink, everyone is sleep deprived, incredibles references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: The last Installment of the Once and Future Alien series. Supergirl killed Morgan Edge on tv and the world is left to grapple with what that means. And poking at Superhero legality leads straight to the dirty laundry of world governments across the world. Its a bad day to be anyone in any position of power. Through all the chaos lines are being drawn and long needed arguments had. It would be helpful if Lena wasn't dealing with a slight identity crisis now that she has her memories from a different life in her head. Also Gwen would like everyone to know she is a workers rights lawyer not whatever it is they think her law degree is. Arthur, Merlin, Alex and the rest of the DEO no longer remember what sleep feels like. Someone has finally forced Kara to see a therapist though, so there may be hope.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: The Once and Future Alien [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/771465
Comments: 185
Kudos: 366





	1. And The Cards Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Incredibly long time no see! Uh...so Merry Christmas. Yes I finally got back to this. I think it's going to end up being around seven chapters but I could be wrong. Updates...I'm gonna go for at least once a month. I don't know there's too many characters. I'm not writing another part to this series. So welcome to the conclusion. Sorry about that cliff hanger...did not mean to do that to you guys.

Lena fought against the handcuffs. They were biting into her wrists. She flinched as the the side of the shipping crate was ripped open. Looking up she relaxed as she saw the familiar suit. “Kara.” 

Kara was by her side in a second. She snapped the handcuffs off before pulling her into a hug. “Lena, you’re safe.” Pulling back, Kara cradled the side of her face, her eyes taking in the swelling from where she’d been struck. “Edge can’t hurt you.” 

“The hospital, is it safe?” She caught the metal shoulder guards. “Please say they’re safe.” 

Kara nodded. “They’re safe, you’re safe.” She hauled her in and hugged Lena desperately. 

Lena let out a soft sound as she felt the heat of Kara’s arms holding her as tight as she could without breaking her. Her fingers curled, holding Kara close. Safe, she was safe. “Get me home Supergirl, please.” 

“I have you.” Kara caught her around the waist and they were gone. The air was freezing as it whipped by. Lena nuzzled into the warmth, her fear draining from her. But there was a tension in Kara that worried her. She saw the blood splatter on Kara’s face and shivered. 

They alighted through Kara’s bedroom window. Lena caught Kara’s hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Turning on the light she saw what she hadn’t noticed earlier, Kara’s eyes were dilated, her expression desperate, an edge of fraying nerves to her. 

Lena reached up, unhooking the metal guards. Lifting the heavy protective piece she dropped it onto the ground. She unclasped the cape, letting it fall to the ground as well. Lena moved to the shower and turned it on, turning it as far to the hot as it could go. She carefully pulled the gloves with their protective gauntlets off. 

Stepping back Lena kept eye contact as she unzipped her dress letting it fall down to the floor with a dull thump. She kicked off her shoes while unhooking her bra. Pulling down the last of her clothing she stepped into the shower. The water cascaded down over her, the heat pulling out her tension. A small part of her wondered how on earth Kara had this amazing of water pressure in an apartment in this part of town? 

Lena closed her eyes, letting the water run over her hair. She sighed as she felt lips on her shoulder, the light press of Kara against her back. Relaxing back into Kara she let out a low sound as she felt soap being massaged into her hair. It was all warm water and soft touches as she let Kara clean her. Lena returned the favor, running her fingers over the scars, pressing wet kisses to Kara’s neck and shoulders as she rinsed the soap from her. 

She flicked her eyes open. “Take me to bed Supergirl.” 

There was a cool breeze and then Lena was being pressed down into the mattress in the bedroom. Kara’s hot mouth and tongue against her. Lena sighed as she curled her fingers into Kara’s hair. They were here, they were safe, they were together.

////

Lucy Lane stood at attention before the Prime Minister. “Sir.” 

“At ease Director.” The man leaned against the window. “We cannot allow Kara Pendragon to be charged with a crime in the American courts. I’m sure you understand why?” 

She bit the inside of her cheek. The whole thing was a disaster, she’d been horrified when she’d had to watch the live broadcast of Morgan Edge’s death. “Because her work as a soldier and then agent of the United Kingdom would come out.” 

“Exactly, a trial would also serve as a lightning rod for radicals.” The Minister's hand clenched as he kept looking out the window. “Have you ever seen the movie The Incredibles, Director?” 

Lucy raised a brow, she hadn’t expected that. “The Pixar movie sir?” 

“Yes the Pixar movie. Have you ever seen it?” He glanced at her, a slight thread of irritation in his tone. 

She nodded carefully. “I have?” 

“We don’t want this to go to trial.” He looked away again. “It’ll turn into a wave of petty lawsuits. I don’t give a damn if some flying idiot in a cape breaks some pavement and some cars, if I don’t have to go out in front of those cameras and address this nation after the deaths of hundreds if not thousands. If we force the idiots willing to go out there and help us, our world will be conquered by aliens before our tech can catch up.” 

Lucy frowned slightly. “Sir?” 

“I’m returning you to the USA and the DEO. It’s in the interest of the world that this doesn’t go to trial, do you understand what will happen to this planet if our heroes are hamstrung by this?” He turned so that he was facing her. “And tell Pendragon he’s to stay in the States till this is sorted out. I’ll send the paperwork with you.” 

She clicked her heels together. “Yes sir.” 

“And Lane, when this mess is over I would be honoured to have you serve in this nation. Though I believe I will be nominating you to be the head of the UN’s exterrestrial division when it is formed in another year.” The Minister held out his head. “It’s been an honour to have you working in this nation.” 

Lucy swallowed as she took his hand and shook it firmly. “It’s been an honour to be here.” 

As she waited for her plane to arrive she dialed a number she hadn’t called in months. She tapped her foot as she waited for it to be answered. 

-“Lane.”- The familiar voice of her sister came biting through. 

She swallowed the pain that apparently Lois hadn’t recognized her number, was she even in her contact list? “Lois, we need to talk.” 

-”Lucy? I’m not going to give information to the General on kryptonians no matter what Supergirl has done.”- Her voice was tight and angry. 

Lucy pressed her fingers into the side seam of her uniform. “I haven’t worked for our father for two years now. But thank you for taking a minute out of your important and busy life to give a damn about anyone else’s.” She knew her tone was cutting, but she didn’t care in the moment. “I need to know what your husband is going to do about what happened in National City.” 

There was a long pause. -”Wonder Woman is going to investigate to see what she was infected with.”-

Lucy rolled her eyes, she bit her tongue before she could point out that Kara hadn’t been infected by anything. No one needed a Super spat right now. “Thank you for picking up.” She hung up. It could be worse. Dialing up Arthur she brought her phone back to her ear. 

-”What do you need Lane?”- Arthur answered, exhaustion pulling at his voice. 

She felt something settle as at least he knew her number. “Pendragon, I thought you’d like a heads up that Wonder Woman is on her way to see if Kara was drugged. I’ll be arriving in thirteen hours. The Prime Minister wants you to remain where you are for the time being. This mess needs to be handled.” 

-”It’ll be good to work directly with you Lane. I’ve been impressed by what you’ve done in RED while over there.”- He let out a groan. -”We lost five agents at the alien center. I have to notify loved ones before it hits the news so I likely won’t be in when you arrive.”-

Lucy’s eyes flicked over to where they were starting to board. “I have to go, my plane is boarding. Tell J’onn I’ll have a press release for him as soon as we have internet on the plane.” 

-”I’ll send a junior agent to fill your fridge and dust your apartment.”- His voice turned slightly muffled. -”Get Agent Jones in here! I know he’s skulking somewhere.”- Arthur’s voice cleared again. -”Travel safe Lane.”-

She felt her back straighten, that was acknowledgement from King Arthur. “See you soon Pendragon.”

////

Sam Arias was not expecting a call to wake her up in the early hours of the morning. “Hello?” She groaned into the microphone. 

-”Sam, have you seen the news?”- Lena’s voice through. 

She squinted at the alarm clock. “Lena? It’s five am.” 

-”You need to turn it on. Sam, I need you to be in National City as soon as possible. It’s a mess and L-corp will need all hands on deck.”- Lena’s voice was serious as she spoke. -”I’ll pay for you to get here. But if you are serious about wanting this job you need to take it right now.”-

Sam was wide awake as she stumbled out of her bed. Grabbing the remote she turned on the tv and froze. There on the screen was a photo of Supergirl holding a human heart. “What happened?!” 

-“Morgan Edge tried to make Supergirl choose between me and the children’s hospital. She found a way through the problem.”- Lena’s voice turned tight. -”I’d need you to be landing in National City in six hours.”-

She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. “Lena, I have a daughter. I can’t just drop everything and get there immediately. I want this job, but I can’t just leave everything.” 

-”You can have my apartment till you find a house of your own.”- Lena sounded exhausted as she spoke. -”Look, Sam I need you. What will it take to get you here?”-

Sam swallowed, this was an opportunity that wasn’t going to come again. She needed this job, if she lost it without making a name for herself that was it. Yes this wouldn’t get her fired from her current position, but she’d never be offered this promotion again. “I need a babysitter for Ruby for the weekend, I need someone to work out the details of my move, all of my possessions need to be shipped overnight and they’ll have to be packed by movers, and I want two weeks paid vacation after this emergency is handled.” She bit her lip, it was a lot to ask. But she was taking Ruby to Disneyland as a bribe if this worked out.

-”Done.”- Lena replied instantly. -”I’ll have Hector contact you and assist in managing your personal move. Thank you, I won’t forget this.”-

////

Merlin was so done. He knew how this would look, they needed a reporter who could help them spin this, they needed one now. Pulling his magic to himself, he wrinkled the world, stepping into the office one Susan Lewis. He had to throw a hand up to stop a paperweight aimed straight between his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“Who are you and how did you do that!?” The woman was reaching into her purse and he had a terrible feeling he was about to get either shot or sprayed with pepper spray. 

He held his hands up. “I’m a friend of Supergirl’s!” 

She paused. “And you materialized in my office at six am why exactly?” Her eyes were sharp and cautious. 

“The same reason you’re in your office at six am.” Merlin felt his eyes turning back to their normal blue, the gold fading away. “My name is Merlin Pendragon, I’m an agent with the FBI. But I have a personal interest in Supergirl not being crucified by the media and you were the first person I thought of.” 

Susan pulled a thankfully empty hand out of her purse. “I’m a junior reporter, and I’m having to do emergency rewrites to the article that was supposed to be published today. The article that was supposed to prove I wasn’t a one hit wonder. What exactly do you think I can do? I’m not going to lie for you.” 

“If you lied for her, Kara wouldn’t speak highly of you.” He smirked. 

She lowered her purse. “You need someone who’s somebody if you want a chance in hell at preventing this from going to hell.” 

“Look, Kara is the media expert in our family.” He ran a hand through his hair only to freeze. Crap, he hadn’t let a piece of information go like that in years. His eyes burned, he look at the reporter. “You will not repeat that.” 

Susan crossed her arms. “I assume this is off the record?” 

“Indeed.” He walked over and collapsed into a chair. “Look, Cat Grant can’t help right now, at least not fast enough and James Olson is many things but he’s not Cat Grant. His photographs say a hundred words not his articles.” 

Her shoulders slumped. “I know, this mess is all my fault. If I hadn’t of gone to Supergirl for a quote this never would have happened. It’s my article, I’m the one who was digging around on that scumbag. I wasn’t expecting whatever the hell that stunt of his was.” She dropped down into her desk chair. “I’ll help, but you might not like some of my advice.” 

“Believe me, even with our experience on giving things spin this is...a disaster.” Merlin huffed. 

Susan gave him a tired nod. “Do you think Supergirl will agree to having a therapist do an evaluation to establish whether she was in her right mind or not?” 

“She won’t like it, but she’ll do it.” He reached out and grabbed a post it note stack and a pen off of her desk. “What else?” 

////

Sam White was not expecting to be black bagged and dragged into a helicopter during his morning coffee. In fact it was so far from his expectations that he’d dropped his coffee mug, he’d liked that cup! But more than irritation over a broken coffee mug he was barely holding onto his composure...he was vibrating with panic and some mild hysteria. 

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder. “No one is going to hurt you Dr White, I recommend you calm down before we arrive at our destination.” 

A squeak left his lips. He was so far past words. 

Sam was mostly limp as he was hauled from the helicopter and dragged along some sort of hard surface. Not that he could be sure what it was considering his shoes were on and they had a firm grip on his upper arms. He was going to need therapy after this if he survived. His thoughts were brought to an end as the bag was ripped off of his head.

Squinting he blinked rapidly as he tried to understand where he was. From what little he could see was dozens of soldiers in black tactical uniforms. He seemed to be on a helipad on top of a building in a city? “Wh-?” 

“Welcome to the DEO Dr White.” A tall broad shouldered man with shortly shorn hair approached him. “My name is J’onn J’onzz and I’m sorry for the manner of your recruitment, but we didn’t have time for traditional channels.” 

Sam swallowed thickly. “Recruitment? DEO?”

“Ah, your application for a higher clearance level has been granted. Welcome to the National City base of the Department of Extranormal Operations.” J’onzz stepped to the side waving him forward. “I’m afraid we don’t have enough time for a full briefing. You’ve been selected for a highly sensitive case that requires your immediate attention.” 

He swallowed as he was...guided after the officer before him. “I’m a therapist for the US Army...I work from an office. I have a potted philodendron I named Petunia. I believe you have the wrong person.” 

“No, we have exactly who we wanted.” J’onzz gave him a slightly sympathetic look. “You’re Doctor Sam White. You specialize in cases of PTSD and other trauma induced conditions. Within the army your role is to judge whether a soldier is capable of continuing their service or should be honorably discharged. You also serve as a member of criminal tribunals for soldiers accused of violent crimes. Your last paper that was published was on the collective trauma suffered by large scale alien threats and it's differing impact from large scale human threats. Despite this you have shown no anti-alien leanings, nor do you have any connections with anti-alien groups. You are exactly who we need.” 

Sam opened and then closed his mouth as he was herded into an elevator. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Write up a psychological evaluation of Supergirl, otherwise known as Kara Zor-el. As well as a risk assessment based on her psychological state.” J’onzz led them down the hall and opened a door into a small interrogation room. There was a laptop sitting on the table as well as stacks of several folders. “Hit the button on the wall if you require anything. In six hours you will have a sit down with Agent Zor-el.” 

Sam stared in disbelief as J’onzz turned on his heel, the door shutting behind him. He was alone in the room and felt completely off balance and discombobulated. After several minutes of deep breathing he walked over to the table and sat down. Pulling the first folder to himself he flipped it open and froze at the picture of a small, maybe thirteen year old girl staring back at him. 

Flipping through the folder he found school records, essays, and several drawings from what seemed to be a high school art class. Setting it aside he pulled the next folder. He needed a basic idea of what was in front of him before he started looking into the particulars. 

Several folders skimmed later and Sam wanted to bang his head on the table. Really? Who even declared Zor-el mentally capable of joining the British Army? For that matter did no one see the obvious trust issues shooting someone down and using their family against them would do while technically a civilian? For god sake the woman had been a personal assistant at that point of her life. She was not prepared for top secret paramilitary organizations to take over her life. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he shot a baleful look at the folder on the Dominator invasion and the truly horrifying stack of self written reports of apparently an entire lifetime in the fucking dark ages. How the fuck was the woman actually functioning? 

////

Gwen skimmed through yet another set of contracts Edge had written in the months leading up to his death. “You do know that just because I’m a corporate lawyer with clearance doesn’t mean I actually work for you?” 

“Are you asking to be taken off the case?” J’onn asked from where he was stuffing a choco into his mouth. 

She reached out scratching between Caval’s wings. It was grounding to have the dragon in her lap. “No, but I’m fairly sure I’m neglecting my duties at L-corp.” 

“We’ll compensate you.” His shoulders slumped as his phone went off. “Just sort out the most relevant documents.” He gave her a sharp nod before half running out of the room. 

Gwen looked over to the poor new recruit Jones who’d been assigned to her. “Coffee run, just get all the coffee you can carry.” 

“Ma’am.” He saluted before heading out. 

She shook her head, he probably hadn’t realized she didn’t hold rank. Looking over at Pam she sighed. “Do all evil villains keep secret paperwork on their underground and illegal endeavors?” 

“A surprising number of them.” Pam tossed her a binder. “Being dead makes destroying the evidence rather difficult for the piece of scum though. I haven’t had non shredded or burnt documents from an evil villain in weeks.” 

Gwen raised a brow as she opened up a file. “Another one on a shipment of humans for slave labor.” 

“This does explain how Intergang went from barely a threat to a massive operation over the course of the last thirty years. They went legitimate.” Pam huffed as she grabbed a large stack dropping them in the unnecessary box. “The FBI white collar and organized crime divisions should arrive by tomorrow. Which will be helpful.” 

She hummed as she skimmed a document write up on the police commissioner. “Was it this bad with Lex?” 

“Lex was everyone’s jurisdiction.” Pam grunted as she grabbed a new folder pulling it towards herself. Her eyes narrowed. “Michael I see you snacking! No snack break till Jones gets back with our coffee.” 

Gwen kept quiet as she continued to help sort through the literal truck load of paperwork. It was going to be a long day….make that week. 

////

Cat Grant threw her hands up in frustration. “You need to release a press statement, and you need to have done it yesterday Olivia.” 

“Supergirl murdered a man on live tv. I can’t just act like everything is fine.” Olivia sipped from her cup of herbal tea. “What do you want me to do Cat? Act like killing humans is fine?” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Please, he was threatening to murder hundreds of sick babies and children on a misguided and sexist belief that Luthor was out to get him. Not to mention the police officers, civilians, and aliens killed in the attack on the refugee center. Make Edge the next Lex Luthor and it’ll help.” 

“I hired you for your honesty Cat.” Olivia raised a brow as she looked up at her. “Superman didn’t kill Lex Luthor, and his death count was in the thousands. It doesn’t matter what Edge did or did not do. What matters is that Supergirl stuck her hand through his chest after disarming him.” 

She crossed her arms. “If Superman had killed Lex thousands of people would have survived and we both know it.” Cat let out a frustrated sigh as she looked out the window. “We don’t have a choice. Half of the other countries on the planet have offered her sanctuary if we decide to arrest her. What judge can sit on a trial for her? Is she a british citizen? An american? How would we even get a jury of her peers?” She grabbed a handful of M&Ms. “Face it, this shit show can’t be stopped. But you can’t turn against the only reason this planet still exists.” 

“I can’t stand with the alien that murdered a human being.” Olivia ran a hand through her hair. “I need a press release that keeps me neutral on the whole thing.” 

Cat wished she could shake the president. “I can do that, but it's not my advice. You have a clear villain in this narrative. Given a few months she’ll have saved the planet again most likely. You can take the heat. The election is almost certainly going to be after at least two planet saves on her part.” 

“It wasn’t a justified killing Cat.” Olivia set her tea cup down. “This wasn’t some criminal shooting at cops. This was a respected businessman she easily disarmed, literally.” 

“It’s not her first kill.” Cat pointed out an eyebrow arched. “In fact she’s legally still a soldier serving as an agent of the United States Government. If you don’t side with her it’s all going to come out. The DEO, RED, the government’s connections to Cadmus, Sam Lane's weapons of mass destruction. That’s not even including every cop shooting, military action, and failure to address crime this country has had in the last twenty years. When this thing balloons you will be playing damage control.” 

Olivia looked up holding Cat’s gaze. “Then so be it. I will not sweep this under the rug. It is one thing to have heros flying around. It is an entirely different thing for those heros to start killing people. I turned a blind eye to Supergirl’s actions long enough.” 

“So it's a moral stand.” Cat scoffed. “Please, we both know that it is not a president’s job to do what is moral but to do what is best for their country.” 

Her friend stood up. “What’s best for this country is to stop with the lies. We have stood by and simmered in hatred and ignorance for too long.” 

“They will tear eachother apart.” She could feel her hand shaking. “Surely that can’t be what’s best for this country?” 

Olivia stared at her for a long moment. “And giving legal permission to a god to kill as they see fit?” She shook her head. “No, for once enough is enough. Let our society stop playing games of passing the blame.” 

“People will die.” Cat wasn’t sure if this was madness or not. It had long since been past due for society to stop treating their heros like gods. But they weren’t prepared for the fallout of doing that. Would they ever be so? 

“People are already dying. We have a responsibility to handle the monsters we have created. Lex was right, mankind must protect itself.” Olivia looked exhausted if resolved. “We put Supergirl on trial, strip away the shadows and establish what we are. Are you with me for this Cat?” 

Cat swallowed. “Lex was wrong too, destruction isn’t the only way to achieve strength.” 

“He was, but the law isn’t a city on fire.” Olivia held out her hand. 

Cat considered it for a long moment before reaching out and accepting her hand. “Then I will write the press release you want. I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

“So do I.”

////

Diana Prince stepped off the plane and breathed in as she took in National City. She strode along the airport, her suitcase rolling behind her. Her heels clicked as she walked along. Without any luggage other than her carry on she made her way straight out to the car she’d ordered. 

“Ms. Prince, welcome to National City.” The driver opened the passenger door to the vehicle.

She gave him a slight nod. “Mr Brady, you have the address?” 

“Yes Ms. Prince. Would you like to make a stop along the way for anything?” He closed the door as she got into the vehicle. A second later he was sliding into the driver's seat and starting up the car. 

She pulled out her phone. “No, put up the divider.” Diana pulled out her cellphone. She pulled up number three on her favorites. As the divider finished coming up, she hit the call button. Holding her phone up her lips lifted up. “I’ve arrived in National City.”

-”Diana, the president just released a press statement. If Supergirl was drugged as her cousin believes we have a limited amount of time to prove it before she’s arrested and forced to stand trial.”- Bruce informed her dryly. 

Diana ran her fingers down her slacks. “You agree with me that Clark is misguided in his belief she was poisoned then?” 

-“His cousin left us a hero and returned a hardened soldier and well adapted to death.”- Bruce just sounded tired. -”His unwillingness to communicate with her since her return was a mistake.”-

She snorted. “His failure to see that his cousin is a warrior now is disappointing.” Eyeing her suitcase she decided not to get her tablet out. “What did the president say in her statement?” 

-”That in the coming days Supergirl’s actions will be investigated as well as those of Morgan Edge. If it becomes necessary for legal action to be taken, the brave individuals of the government have the full support of the president’s office.”- Bruce let out a gruff gust of air. -”If this happens it will be open season on us. Take care of the issue.”-

Diana laughed. “You aren’t going to approve of how I’ll handle this.”

There was a long silence. -”You have a secondary agenda. I will contact Hal and send him to replace you.”-

“I’ve been looking forward to this since I was a girl.” She opened her door and stepped out in front of the apartment complex. “Don’t worry about Kara Zor-el Bruce, she’s a great warrior. You’re the one who recruited me, working as a team is the only way we will make it through this.” 

-”Diana!”-

“Bye Bruce.” She smiled as she shut the car door and headed into the complex. Diana felt excitement as she took the stairs. She was going to meet the founder and first warrior of her people after-all.


	2. Cold Pizza Must Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh not sure when I'll update this next...I have no schedule, so we're running wild here. Probably another month or two. I'm working on it...it's just...slow going. Its very slow going. But I'm going to finish this series this year god damn it.

Arthur grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box even as it was set down on the command console. He barely noticed the food till he was biting down on cold pizza. It was wrong. Kara hadn’t undersold how delicious pizza was. Nor had she undersold how convenient it was to have it brought to where you were working, especially when neck deep in one's own personal hell. So why was his one moment of joy ruined? Lowering his pizza he swallowed his awful cold bite. “Why is the pizza cold?” 

The control room went silent from his hissed tone. He looked at the unfortunate agent who’d just brought them food after their allnighter. Arthur narrowed his eyes, he felt the whole room simmering in resentment over the prospect of more cold pizza. “The pizza shop is one block from this office. Well?” 

The recruit swallowed. “I just followed protocol Sir.” 

“Tell me what protocol requires that the pizza must be cold in the eight minutes it should take to get here?” His eyes were red rimmed from exhaustion as he glared at the recruit. He had barely slept in the last two days, nobody in the DEO had. Hell, even Kara hadn’t slept since that first morning. 

The recruit winced. “Not a protocol per say...but the pizza is delivered to the front desk. The front desk then has it go through security, it has to be scanned for bombs or toxins. Then of course it has to go through the delivery detectors on floors one through seven. Which is um...when I’m allowed to pick it up and bring it here...sir.” 

“Vasquez!” Arthur turned sharply. “We ran full background checks on every employee within a square half mile of this facility yes?” 

“Yes sir.” Vasquez shot a poisonous glare at the poor recruit who was apparently delivering pizza. 

Arthur rose from his seat. Cracking his back he straightened. “Have the relevant NDAs in my office in ten minutes. If we’re going to give up our beds, home cooked food, hobbies, our lives we’re damn well going to have hot pizza and coffee.” 

It took exactly five minutes of power walking to get to the pizza shop. Arthur ignored startled patrons as he slammed the door open. His eyes snapped to what looked like an unfortunate delivery boy…..or girl…..he really couldn’t tell their gender. “You, you deliver to the FBI offices down the block yes?” 

“Yes?” The delivery person squeaked.

He grabbed their hand. “You have some paperwork to sign.” Turning he hauled the unfortunate pizza delivery person back towards the DEO. Arthur could see nothing but his path back to the DEO, cold pizza was going to come to an end. 

“Um...Sir? Sir!?” The unfortunate delivery person protested weakly as they stumbled along behind him.

Arthur didn’t glance behind him as he continued their march to the DEO. “You will be delivering pizza to the offices of the people who ordered the food from now on. I don’t care what tips I have to give we’re not eating cold pizza because of security concerns.”

“Um….sir….I think this is kidnapping?” The poor person squeaked. 

“I’ll pay for lost time.” Arthur stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned on his heel and faced the delivery person. He shoved his hand into his pocket bringing out his wallet. Not bothering to count he pulled out all the cash he had on him and shoved it into the kid’s hands. “There, that should cover any lost time. Come on.” 

He dragged them the last few yards of sidewalk and then into the front entrance of the DEO, or well FBI as it was branded. Arthur slapped his hand down on the palm scanner. “Rochester the delivery person is with me. Have a guest id sent to my office, we’re filling out NDAs.” He looked over his shoulder at the delivery kid. “What’s your name?” 

“Charu Anand Sir.” Charu blinked rapidly at him. “Sir you gave me like four hundred dollars?” 

The security agent Rochester made a choking sound. 

Arthur waved off the metal detectors as he hauled Charu towards the elevator. “After you see the paperwork you’ll need to sign to be able to deliver pizza to our offices directly, it won’t seem that much.” 

“Uh….but don’t I just drop the pizza off at the front counter?” Charu shifted nervously as the elevator doors closed. “Is that wrong? Cause they wouldn’t let me past the desk?” 

“No it was right. But if I have to eat one more cold pizza because of security protocol I’m going to be very angry.” He looked at the kid. “Besides, what’s the point of being boss if you have to eat cold food?” 

“The boss? Of this building?” Charu’s face turned a pale color. 

Arthur looked at the poor kid. “I’m the assistant director of the DEO.” 

“DEO?” The kid asked slowly. 

“Department of Exterrestrial Operations. Congratulations, you’re being given a high level security clearance.” Arthur paused. “Actually how would you like a job as food delivery person for the building?” 

Charu blinked. “Do you have health insurance?” 

“Yes we have health insurance.” He slapped the kid on the back. “Come on, lets get those papers signed and then maybe we can eat something hot for once in our lives.” 

////

Lena looked up from the table of security and legal documents. “Jess, what requires Ms Lance’s and my attention right now?” 

“You have a visitor.” Jess looked ruffled. 

Laurel Lance stepped back. “We could use some coffee, and I could use a walk.” Her lips quirked slightly. “Shall I bring you back your usual coffee?” 

“Please.” Lena straightened. Reaching up she scratched under Astra’s chin, where the dragon lay curled around her shoulders. “A short break from this would be welcome.” She returned her attention to Jess. “Who’s the visitor?” 

Jess brushed a fly away curl of hair behind one ear. “An FBI agent by the name of Emily Prentiss.” 

Lena froze for a brief moment. “Ms Lance take a lunch, I believe this will take some time.” 

“Want me to bring you some lunch back with me?” Laurel asked as she closed the legal folders and started stacking them. 

She glanced at Astra. “Please, and if you could stop by the fifth floor and grab a rat for Astra as well that would be lovely.” 

“Or I could just get sushi. I’m sure dragons like fish.” Laurel raised a brow. “I’m planning on getting some sake and eating something ridiculously expensive if we get a break longer than fifteen minutes from the Edge nightmare.” 

Lena let out a light sound of amusement. “That’s acceptable. Take an hour and a half. When this is all over I’ll send you to the spa, on me of course. It’s the least I can do for the extra work.” 

“Please, that psychopath tried to murder you, refugees, an entire hospital and then blame it on Supergirl. He got what he deserved.” Laurel growled as she strode to the door. 

She swallowed at the swirl of emotions of the events Edge had started. “Thank you, now go get us food or Astra will light our paperwork on fire.” 

“Maybe I should be late, it’d get rid of our current headache.” Laurel joked dryly as she headed out. 

Lena sighed, lifting Astra off her shoulder. Moving to the inbuilt nest along the side wall of the office. “Jess, send in Agent Prentiss and then call Alex and tell her that the FBI just sent a criminal profiler from their top team to National City. Then call Gwen and tell her I want her to look into the L-corp contracts with the government and see if there are any legalities to that that will be helpful to the case for preventing a trial.” 

“Alex not Arthur?” Jess blinked. 

She smirked. “Please, Alex will look into it. Arthur would just punch something at this point.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Jess’s lips quirked up as she left. 

Lena set Astra among her silk pillows. Giving a parting scratch she smiled as her dragon trilled softly and bumped her muzzle against her fingers. “Take a nap sweetling, we’ll have fresh fish when you wake.” Turning she made her way to the side table and poured two glasses of water. 

“Just water? I’d have expected you to be drinking scotch.” The familiar cadence of Emily Prentiss’s voice, and her excellent pronunciation came from behind her.

Lena raised a brow as she turned, a glass in each hand. “I’m afraid my days of rebelling against the family by getting drunk in back rooms at galas are over. Getting drunk after board meetings on the other hand not so much.” She smiled at her old acquaintance and sometimes friend. “I assume you’re here for work?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t?” Emily accepted the glass of water with a wry tick of the head. 

Her smile grew. “Hardly, in fact I’d be sure to have my office swept for bugs.” She softened slightly. “It is good to see you again, even if the circumstances are hardly ideal.” 

“Agreed, though I heard you saw my mother only a few weeks ago at her latest charity gala she hosted.” Emily’s eyes sparked with a familiar intelligence. 

Lena stepped back making her way to the couch sitting against one side. “Asking about my run in with Edge at the party or bringing up my date’s resemblance to Supergirl or both?” 

“Both.” Emily sat down, far more relaxed in her suit and it's casual grace than she’d ever been in the latest fashions. 

“In that case yes my date was Supergirl, the manner of her hiding her scars is private.” Lena’s jaw ticked slightly. “And Edge hit on my date, needled me on the topic of Lilian’s trial and praised Lex’s business practices. Overall it was a brief and unpleasant conversation.” 

Emily took a sip of her water while looking at her curiously. “Will you continue to answer if I keep asking questions?” 

“Depends on which questions you ask I suppose.” Lena looked at the other woman before sighing. “I’ll be blunt, there’s a lot going on here that you are going to discover during your investigation that I would prefer didn’t get out. That said it will mostly all get out and be painted across newspaper headlines.” Her jaw tightened at the thought of it. “I will say this, I’m not your enemy but I’m not your ally either.” 

Emily nodded before straightening slightly. “Answer me one thing, is she dangerous?” 

“Yes.” Lena didn’t hold back, afterall it wasn’t like a recording from inside her office would survive to allow her to be quoted on it. She was unblinking as she stared at Emily. “Kara is dangerous, but only if she wants to be.” Lena let out a humorless chuckle. “If she wished to be a god she could be one. But she doesn’t want that, never has and never will.” 

Emily frowned. “You willingly are involved with someone as dangerous as that?” 

“Don’t be dense, it doesn’t suit you. The question you should be asking is why she will never be a danger, even if she has the potential to be so.” Lena paused rolling it around on her tongue. “She cares, empathises, loves. She may be capable of a great deal but she is the kindest and most giving person I have ever encountered. If I had to use one word to describe her it would be ‘hope’.” 

“You’re being forthcoming.” Emily set the glass of water down and folded her hands. “I may have been sent because of our families connections but I intend to do my job.” 

Lena arched a brow while drinking from her own glass. “Then do it, but be careful. This is bigger than anyone knows and if it gets to a public trial the world is going to change.” 

“Is that a threat?” Emily frowned.

She shook her head. “No, but our society has secret skeletons in the closet and if they are pulled out there will be more than one trial in our future.” Lena considered Emily, ever the determined and noble one. “If you want to know why Supergirl found it so easy to see Edge as a threat take a look at Maxwell Lord. Then you’ll want to look into the links between Cadmus, the US government, General Lane, the Army, and my brother.” 

“You’re implying the government funded Cadmus?” Emily’s brows furrowed, but a light of unwilling understanding lit. 

Lena snorted. “Funded? I’m telling you that Cadmus is a rogue government agency.”

“Why tell me that?” Emily swallowed, no doubt going to look into everything she’d just said as soon as her feet hit the foyer of the building. 

Lena ran a finger along the rim of her glass. “Why do you think? The city prosecutor is likely to listen to an FBI agent’s opinion. And understanding the very real threat Edge was puts her actions in a different light.”

“Why not point me to the fact she is clearly a soldier with the British army?” Emily’s lips twitched up at her slight pause. “Of course we noticed her posture, behavior, and change in uniform. Though the British bit was surprising.”

Lena ran her tongue along her bottom row of teeth. “That’s a dangerous line of inquiry. You won’t let it go if I ask you to for the sake of old times?” 

“No.” Emily was blunt as she refused. 

She raised a single brow. “Not even that night after your mother’s New Years party seven years ago?” 

Emily’s face heated slightly. “No, and I thought we agreed to never mention that drunk disaster again?” 

“I don’t know why you feel guilty about it.” Lena waved her hand. “You were just as drunk as me. Besides I was twenty one, even if you are ten years older than me, I was hardly some teenager you took advantage of. I was more than aware of what I was doing and fully consenting to a quick fuck in the closet.” 

The agent choked, her face now properly flushed, eyes wide. “Do you have to put it like that?!” She shook her head. “And that’s not the point, it shouldn’t have happened.” 

“Please, any power imbalance because of age was more than made up by the fact the Luthors weren’t disgraced yet. Even now the sheer wealth and political power more than equalizes us. It's almost cute how honorable about the whole thing you are.” Lena smirked. “But do move on, it was fun. No need to feel guilt. Though if you want to do something useful about that guilt instead of just making yourself feel bad you could listen to my request.” 

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose, seeming to center herself. “Even if I was inclined to, which I’m not, I’m not the only one here.” 

“Ah, well it was worth the chance.” She knew it was likely a good thing Prentiss was assigned to this case. The woman may have a flexible reading of the law; but she believed in what was right and didn’t have a rose colored view of their government. “Contact Arthur Pendragon with the local FBI office if you wish to get in contact with Supergirl’s handlers. And for an accurate base to build your profile of her I recommend you get some coffee, Noonans is a popular spot in this part of town.” 

Emily stared at her for a long minute. “Thank you.” 

“Just know, if you try to hurt her. If you even think of letting any ideology other than the law and morality influence you I will destroy you and everything you hold dear so thoroughly there will be nothing left but ash.” Lena knew her face was cold, afterall she meant every word. The truth of that evident in the chill that seemed to settle over them. Standing up she smiled. “It is good to see you again Emily.” 

////

Emily walked into the temporary office where the rest of the joint agency investigation team was setting up. “We’ve got a problem.” 

John Smith, the worst psudename ever, but that was the CIA when they were being lazy for you, looked up. “What happened?” 

“First, as I thought Luthor didn’t orchestrate anything which was a bad idea anyways Richard.” She glared at the NSA agent. God she missed her own team, she was killing whomever selected her for it. “Second, we have a government cover up and likely an entire classified unit operating in this city.” 

John groaned. “So we’re fucked up the arse and just stepped into a political nightmare that's gonna kill our careers if we’re not careful. Great, I miss terrorists. They’re so much easier to deal with.” 

There was a round of agreements from around the room. 

////

Lucy straightened her uniform sleeve. The DEO owed her, but if dirty laundry was about to come out she was the best option. She stared down the cameras and reporters. Clearing her throat she spoke. “My name is Major Lucy Lane, Director of a classified government organization.” Her hands held onto the podium before her. “I am here to speak to you about the events that have occurred in the last three days.” 

She lifted her chin slightly. “Kara Zor-el, otherwise known as Supergirl has agreed to not act as a hero until such a time as the government has decided on whether she’s broken the law. In order for National City to remain secure, Wonder Woman will be stepping into her shoes and keeping the peace.” Lucy held her gaze steady on the cameras. “She also has agreed to cooperate fully with the investigation. During this period of investigation it is important that we remain calm and do not allow ourselves to be manipulated into rashness. In the coming days important questions will be asked and we as citizens of this country will answer them.” 

Lucy fell silent. She could feel the reporters wanting to jump on her speech. Well, fuck the president and her orders. She could tell the world about the DEO, she wasn’t going to help loosen that bandaid anymore than she just had. “That’s all.” 

The crowd exploded, lights going off, reports pressing forward voices clamoring over each other. She stalked off the stage, ignoring the chaos. Fucking president not realizing why her plan was shit. But orders. Pushing the door open she left the media room. She breathed out as she made her way down the back hallway. Making it to the back exit she climbed into the unmarked care and closed her eyes. “Take me to headquarters.” 

“Ma’am.” The driver replied, pulling out. 

“The president expected you to take questions and get people to suspect the DEO of existing, not just reference it once.” Merlin said dryly from where he was flicking across a high tech tablet. 

Lucy rolled her eyes while reaching up and loosening her collar. “I’m not going to help that woman after she threw us to the wolves. She can face the wolves herself.” 

“Fair, the world requires strong leadership and she has decided to let the dice roll.” He handed over a sandwich. “Eat, Bruce Wayne is arriving in National City in eight hours.” 

She groaned outright. “Fucking Batman. What next, Superman going to show up?” Lucy eyed Merlin. “He’s here isn’t he?” 

“Not yet, but he called Diana. He’ll be arriving after his latest article is submitted.” Merlin’s face hardened. “He doesn’t deserve Kara.” 

“Who does?” Lucy unwrapped her sandwich. 

Lucy softened as Kara hugged her tightly. “It’s good to see you Pendragon.” 

“I’ve missed you.” Kara held her as tightly as her human frame could take. 

She pulled back looking at her friend’s face. “It's been too long. Are you holding up?” 

“Yes.” Kara looked at her with a slightly amused look. “This day was always going to come. I’m only glad it came for me and not someone unable to stand before it.” Her face fell. “I think it was always going to me in some way. They’d have gotten sick of me, I’d have made a mistake, or an enemy would have called for my identity and accountability in such a way I could not escape it. Better for it to happen like this.”

Lucy frowned slightly. “You’re being nihilistic, that’s unlike you.” 

“No one loves a hero so much as they love to tear one down. Do you think it could have been avoided?” Kara looked at her curiously. 

She sighed. “No, I can see how it all being in the open would help you.” Lucy’s lips quirked up. “It's the political heads that will roll.” She caught Kara’s forearm and squeezed. “I promise to do what I can to protect you.”

Kara smiled softly. “Thank you.” 

“So what does that kryptonian brain have to say about the legal mess?” Lucy smirked, it was actually unfair how intelligent the woman was. 

Kara looked around the control room. “We’ll emerge from this stronger, this whole planet will.” 

“Why do you think that?” Lucy watched her friend’s face curious at the first person not convinced that doom was here. 

Kara’s eyes crinkled around the sides. “Because I believe in the people of this planet, in my family, our friends. Humanity is always full of surprises.” 

“Hope.” Lucy settled as she stared at the alien, her friend, the truest hero she’d met. Her eyes slid to the man in blue and red who’d just landed on the balcony. 

A deep voice reverberated through the room. “Kara.” 

////

Kara turned towards her cousin. “Kal.” 

“Are you still affected?” His face was set and hard. A lingering suspicion about him. 

She took in the face of her cousin and she knew that failing to raise him as a true son of krypton would be her greatest regret. “I was never affected by anything. But maybe we should take a flight?” Kara pointedly looked at the agents surrounding them. 

Clark shook his head. “I do not think the sight of you above the skies would be appropriate right now, the people are scared of you.” His eyes lowered to the crest on her chest. “You should not be wearing that, you’ve lost sight of what it means.” 

“Not here.” Her eyes narrowed as he made to disagree. “Not. Here.” She turned and strode to the nearest empty office. As soon as the door shut behind them she spun on her heel, glaring at her cousin. “How dare you?” 

“You committed murder!” He shouted, his hands thrown to the side. “You killed that man in cold blood!” 

Kara’s eyes hardened, her cousin was like a child. “How many have died because of our arrogant mercy?” 

“The actions of evil men are their own. Hero’s protect, we are not executioners. When they call for your arrest you will give yourself over to them.” He stepped forward, shoulders set. 

She wondered when she’d lost him, likely when he was a child. “El Mayarah.” Turning she clasped her hands behind her back. “Stronger together, a symbol of everything Kryptonian society stood for. That we are never greater than when we stand together. Hope. Because hope can only be found in one another. But you never learned that. You think hope is something you must be to others. That your strength is their hope instead of their own.” 

“I understand what our family stands for better than you if you try to use our house to justify murder!” Clark snapped, lips pulling back. 

Kara glanced at him over her shoulder. “I chose a guild. Later in life than is customary for our people. But I did choose and I chose the military. I have fought in wars throughout time and dimensions. Morgan Edge was neither the first nor the last man I have or will kill.” 

“How can you not care!? Are you really as callous as that?” Clark’s hands waved. 

She faced him fully. “Do you have any idea of how many people will live because I killed that man?”

“And in doing so you are as bad as him.” Clark growled. 

Kara wondered if she should feel more hurt at this than she did? But then...she had mourned the loss of her cousin as a teen. Accepted that loss in the past. “If you cannot separate a death in the line of duty from cold blooded murder and terrorism than you are not the man I believed you to be.” 

“You crossed the line!” His voice lowered, though he did not take back his earlier words. 

She stared at him. “Maybe, I did. But if I did it was a line that humans in uniform make every day. What guarantee did I have he didn’t have a back up plan? Look at Lex, being in prison has barely dented his ability to kill hundreds. I was given approval to handle the situation as I saw fit. He was classified as an active terrorist and threat. There were thousands lives at stake. So I chose to handle it.” 

“We are not human! We have to be better!” His jaw tightened. 

Kara sighed. “We’re not gods. I am a soldier and I acted as one. I neutralized a threat, lives were saved. If you find that wrong then question the system I have become a part of. Don’t question my sanity or my integrity.” 

“You’d disarmed him.” He snarled. 

“I had.” She wondered at how her cousin had managed to not learn the consequences of unwarranted mercy. “But how did I know he didn’t have a secondary trigger? A voice authorization? A fourth location rigged? Contingency plans for chaos during his trial? And with his history those were all likely. When I killed him I was taking a chance with Lena, the hospital, and the refugee center. But I judged that he had not calculated my killing him as an option to plan for. So I took that chance.” 

“It’s not your place to make that choice. Don’t you see that we have to be better? We have the power to crush worlds. It requires us to hold to our ideals.” Clark sounded almost pleading for her to understand through his anger. 

She shook her head. “I chose a long time ago that saving lives is worth more than being an ideal made manifest. Perhaps that’s selfish, but that is a decision for this planet to make, not you.” 

“When they call for your head I won’t defend you.” He warned, his face disgusted. 

Kara saw the disappointment and disgust in his face and found that it did not touch her. “And I will not regret my decision.” 

////

J’onn stood, his arms crossed, thumb rubbing at his chin. He looked at Arthur who was sitting at the table, his posture riged, Alex leaning against the wall, eyes sharp. Flicking his eyes to the side he met Lucy’s gaze where she was standing in uniform, posture perfect. Turning his attention to the head of internal affairs, Robert Lovely he spoke. “So, your department’s decision?” 

“We consulted with a board of British army officers, as well as the National City police department.” The man straightened while pulling out a large folder. “We found the killing justified and within the boundaries of the law. If this is brought to trial we have no doubt that we would win the case. It was a good kill.” 

Lucy’s voice was clipped as she spoke. “We all knew it was a by the book kill for the military and the DEO. But the police agreed with you?” 

“They were...less inclined to agree with our conclusion.” Lovely shrugged. “But they agreed he represented a life threatening risk and his death saved lives. Their point of contention is that she severed his arm holding the trigger from his body. But he had a failsafe trigger in his pocket, as well as a third one in pager form on the back of his belt. It was concluded Supergirl knew he had multiple failsafes and chose to act as if he may have had more.” 

J’onn nodded. “Will the prosecutor choose to bring this to trial in your opinion?” 

“No.” Lovely shook his head. “If he’d had no trigger, if it had been just the one, perhaps. But with multiple triggers and the knowledge that he had killed before there’s no question he was still an active threat even without his arm.” 

Arthur frowned. “We know she’s powerful enough she could have stopped him without killing him. I agree with the decision to kill him, he wouldn’t have stopped even in prison. Too much wealth and gang connections. If Intergang hadn’t of killed him for failure, he would have continued being an active threat. But civilians are so quick to approve of death when they do not have to see or think about it. They won’t accept a lack of trial.” 

“He has a point.” Alex’s jaw ticked to one side. “This won’t go away if we just say it was a clean kill.” 

Agent Lovely cleared his throat. “If I may this reveals a real and present issue. How do we manage superheros? Perhaps if you were to come to a conclusion that you support before a different one gains traction.” 

“You worked in the media division for a while didn’t you?” J’onn considered the advice. “That could work.” 

Lovely’s lips twitched. “I did, and I hope it works. We need Supergirl or else we won’t have this planet for long.” 

“I could use that.” Lucy spoke up, her eyes narrowing. “But it would require a series of laws to be passed. And if we devolve into a state of panic what gets passed could be very damaging.” 

Arthur groaned. “We’re a classified government agency, our media team is for obscuring the truth and monitoring media. And Catco isn’t our personal media team. Yes James is spineless enough to support his views instead of reporting the truth; but if we take advantage of it, it will hurt us. Turning a respected media empire into a propaganda mouthpiece would lose its credibility.” 

“I’m worried about James turning against us.” Lucy winced. “I saw the cover of Catco for tomorrow, and the ones recently have been filled with Lewis’s expose on Edge. Which we have Snapper to thank for I think. The cover image is Kara holding Edge’s heart with the title ‘Hero?’.” 

Alex glared, her arms flexing. “We arrest him. His current freedom is only because we’ve held off on bringing charges against him for theft of government property.” 

“No.” Arthur snapped, authority thick in his voice. “We discredit him, if we arrest him people will know we attacked him just because he stood against our narrative. It's corrupt and a violation of free speech.” 

Alex’s face tightened. “I dislike being subject to media attention.” 

“Why don’t we have a trial?” J’onn looked around the room. “Or rather a superhero panel that publicly agrees to a code of conduct for heros.” 

Arthur paused before nodding. “That could work, show the heroes as being proactive. And what they agree to could be used as a basis of law.” 

“Would they agree?” Lucy asked. “Wonder Woman would support this, but Superman has stood against Supergirl. Where he goes Batman is likely to follow.” 

Alex’s lips pinched. “We ask him, and he owes Kara this much at least.” 

“Present it as a way to prevent what Kara did from happening again.” Lucy’s eye twitched. “His ego will more likely accept it if it's presented like that.” 

J’onn dropped his arms to his hips. “Alright, Lucy you’re going to be on TV to announce that the killing has been ruled clean. We need a human and non metahuman for that.” He chuckled. “And Alex is too close.” 

Lucy nodded. “Arthur should organize the Superhero pannal. Alex run the usual DEO operations while we’re putting out fires.” 

“Which leaves negotiating with politicians for me.” J’onn breathed deeply. “And someone get Merlin on the media team. Actually Agent Lovely, go get agent Merlin and tell him he’s in charge of media till further notice. You’re assigned to the media team till further notice as well agent.” 

////

Marsdin sat at her desk and looked into the camera as she began to address the country. “Today I come to you in light of recent events in National City as your president and as a citizen of this great country. In the days following the attack by Edge questions have been asked. Questions that have been being asked for some time now. The most important of which is, is humanity safe from attacks by those from among the stars? In order to address those fears my predecessors established and grew a classified organization, the DEO.

DEO stands for Department of Extranormal Operations. They have bravely and covertly been protecting our nation from alien, metahuman, and advanced technological threats for the last thirteen years. As those threats have grown the time for them to stand in the light of day has come. In the time they have been operating they have responded to over three thousand incidents and currently have over eight hundred prisoners. They have proven to be capable professionals that protect us everyday. 

Due to recent events I am declassifying this department. In the coming days you will learn more about these brave protectors of our country and our planet. And so I say to you that we are safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an Arthurian rant for you guys, but god damn this is why crossovers are the worst. This fic right here. There's too many characters. I'm gonna die keeping track of everyone, just want to share my pain here.


End file.
